Flina the Lion Hearted
by Adamusa
Summary: Just a background I did for a character on a WoW private server.


**Flina the Lion Hearted. **

Flina Garoth Derrin was originally a lonely human from Stormwind, and he had nothing special, nothing to tell him apart from the other children who ran around. However, his father was in the army, and he wielded a unique blade, named the Folomancer. It had the appearance of a two-handed, glowing blue greatsword, and was incredibly sharp.

His father died whilst defending the capital against a Scourge invasion, which was what fueled Flina's hatred for the Undead. His blade was taken by a Death Knight, and Flina swore to become strong, track the Death Knight down, and wrench the blade from its' icy fingers.

**The Early Years **

After his fathers' death, Flina began to seek training in the ways of the warrior. He eventually came under the tutelage of none other than the King of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn himself. Varian was a great warrior, and he saw the huge potential in Flina. So, taking him under his wing, he taught the boy everything he knew about being a warrior. As the years passed, Flina grew into a strong man, and eventually could wield two massive blades, one in each hand, such was his strength. His courage was unmatched, and this was what earned him the name of "Lion Heart". At the age of 23, he recieved his full armour, and was given an assignment. He would lead a battalion of soldiers into Horde territories, and assist in the Siege of Orgrimmar. He gladly accepted, and was put in command of the 32nd Cavaliers, a mounted corps of the Stormwind Army. On the way, he became proficient with a bow, teaching himself the creed that warriors must be diverse in their fighting.

**The Siege of Orgrimmar **

As the army marched, he became more and more skilled with his blades, and his bow. When they arrived at Orgrimmar, they saw that the siege was going badly. Stormwind's finest were fighting for their lives against the berserking hordes of Warchief Thrall and his Lieutenant Garrosh. He began to wade into the thick of the fight, screaming the name of the King, when he heard a fearsome bellow. Thrall himself had seen the danger that Flina posed, and was determined to eliminate him. He met the challenge with a roar, and the two sides paused to watch the commander's battle. Thrall and Flina were equally matched, both unable to score a wounding hit, Thrall's axe bouncing off Flina's armour, Flina's blades uanble to cut through Thrall's. Grunting with the effort, Thrall grabbed Flina by the arm, and with an evil snapping sound, broke it. Roaring with the pain, Flina smashed the hilt of his left blade into Thrall's unarmoured head again and again. Thrall was looking a bit dazed but still stood, grasping Flina's broken arm. Gathering his strength, he headbutted Thrall squarely in the face. Thrall let go of his arm, and, swaying drunkenly, collapsed. Flina shortly did the same. Soldier's from both sides ran forward and hauled their master's to safety, before continuing to fight.

**The Aftermath **

The Alliance failed to successfully take over Orgrimmar, and returned home defeated. Flina woke up several weeks later, from a deep coma that the medicaes said was induced by the force of the headbutt that caused him to collapse. He had minor amnesia when he woke, and could not remember much of his childhood. However, he remembered his father's shining blade, and swore to himself that he would not rest until he had found it. Upon meeting the King again, he was told that he would not command a battalion again, due to his recklessness causing them to lose their strongest fighter, which made them fail to take Orgrimmar. He was ashamed at this and left the army, travelling the world to get stronger. He built himself up, until he was almost twice the size of a normal man. His muscles were like bulwarks of steel, and his face a cold, unwavering visage. He was resolute, and pushed himself until he almost collapsed from fatigue. Then, he came to Northrend.

**Northrend, and the Death Knight's Blade **

While training at Westguard Keep, he heard of a Death Knight who wielded a blade very similar to his father's. With growing hope, he set off towards Utgarde Keep, where the knight had been seen. Arriving, he peered up at the tower, which stretched into the clouds. A chill shivered across his back, and he turned. The knight was standing there, a look of curiosity on his face. "Why have you come to this desolate place?" he asked the warrior. "I have come to avenge my father, and retrieve his blade, the very one you have across your back now, fiend!" Taking the sword off his back, the knight examined it, caressing the surface. "Your father's, you say? Well, I had never thought, that one like you would come for it. And to have remembered it over all these years, my, my, you are resolute." Deciding that it was not time for talk, but for action, Flina drew the blades from their sheaths, and charged at the Death Knight. The knight raised a hand, and Flina froze in place, unable to move. "You think you can destroy me? Nay, you have not the power to kill that which is already dead." With a hearty chuckle, the knight closed his hand, and Flina fell to the ground, unmoving. The knight turned to leave, but as he did so, Flina rose up, and, ripping the sword off of the Death Knight's back, drove it through his abdomen, und up to his rotten heart. The knight shuddered, then sighed and and disintegrated. Taking the glowing blue blade, which seemed almost happy to be close to the relative of it's original owner, and retrieving his swords from where they lay, he turned back to Westguard.

**In the end **

When he got to Westguard, he took a zeppelin to Stormwind, and went to visit his father's grave. Taking the Folomancer from his back, he gently pushed it into the grave above his father's head. Kneeling, he spoke a eulogy, and left.

After that, he heard of an empire situated on Sunstrider Isle, the Empire of Blood. He flew over on his Gryphon, Drali, and found their recruitment offices. Passing the test, he was given the rank of Blood Knight, and later promoted to Blood Protector. After serving for a while he became discontent with the monotony, and left. For a while he trained with the Wrymrest Accord, and the bronze dragonflight, giving him the power to transform into a dragon at will. Not long after this, Darabi Suntreader approached him with an offer, which entailed a very special job, the formation of a mercenary guild. However, there were too few to sustain the guild, and it was disbanded. Now, Flina serves the Empire once more, utilising his newfound magic powers, and his draconic force. He wields a customized bow which can serve as a blade as well. His blades he keeps in a special armoury in his hometown, only bringing them out for tough missions. Normally, he will use the empire's standard equipment and weapons. Since his training with the Wyrmrest Accord, his strength has grown considerably, allowing him to kill certain enemies instantly by snapping them in half, and he has acquired a method of tearing out an enemies' soul, although this exhausts him immensely. In memory of his father, he serves the Empire of Blood as a frontline warrior, just as his father did for Stormwind. Recent developments have led him to believe the Death Knight he stabbed is still around, so he now sleeps with an eye open, and Drali standing guard.


End file.
